Out of love for you…
by JA Baker
Summary: (my first ever Andromeda FanFic) Grief-stricken after Gabriel's death, Rommie goes AWOL, putting the entire crew in danger…
1. Absent With Out Leave

Authors note: this story takes place during series one, after Star-Crossed, but before It Makes A Lovely Light.  
  
Out of love for you. (Part 1)  
  
Dylan walked along the corridor and into command, "Andromeda, where's Rommie?" The ship's holographic image appeared before him, "I do not know. Our link was damage during the fight with the Balance of Judgment and Harper is still fixing it. Hold. A Slipfighter was just lunched from hanger two. Sensors show my Avatar is piloting. She is heading for the drift." Dylan was shocked, "Hail her." The hologram blinked, "She dose not respond." Dylan ran to the coms-station, "Rommie, this is Dylan, respond." The radio remained silent. Again he called to the Slipfighter, "Rommie, this is your Captain speaking, respond!" on the screen, he could see the fighter dock with the drift. Dylan punched the coms-panel, "Beka, Try, Trance, meet me on the Maru. Rommie's AWOL."  
  
Dylan reached hanger, and was knocked-over by Harper, "What's happened to Rommie?" Picking himself up, Dylan looked at his engineer, "I don't know, nether dose Andromeda. I want you to fix the link between the two of them so we can find out, fast." Harper shook his head, "No-way! I'm going with you." Dylan rested his hand on Harpers shoulder, "I know how much Rommie means to you, but you can help her best by fixing the link so Andromeda can talk to her, ok?" Harper nodded sadly, "Ok, I'm on it." He turned and sprinted off down the corridor, almost knocking Trance over as he had Dylan.  
  
Trance walked up to Dylan, "What's wrong with Rommie?" Dylan shock his head, "I don't know, Andromeda doesn't know, Harper doesn't know. We'll ask her when you find her." Beka and Tyr came running along the corridor, their mouths open, ready to ask the same question. Dylan raised his hand, "I don't know, Andromeda doesn't know, Harper doesn't know, Trance doesn't know. Let's find her and then we will all know, ok." Shrugging, Try and Beka followed Trance and Dylan onto the Maru. 


	2. On the Drift

Authors note: this story takes place during series one, after Star-Crossed, but before It Makes A Lovely Light.  
  
Out of love for you. (Part 2)  
  
The drift was a rabbit warren of corridors and chambers. Tyr and Beka where sent to find the Slipfighter, while Dylan and Trance looked for Rommie. The dock-master had no idea where Rommie had gone, just that she had said that the fighter would be collected later. Dylan turned to Trance, "Any idea's?" Trance shrugged, "We could try the bars?" Dylan was about to point out that Rommie was an android, so didn't drink, when he remembered her tendency to be right about things like that.  
  
In the second bar they tried, they saw Rommie talking to a man in the far corner. Dylan cried out, "Rommie!" Trance knocked him out of the way of the blast of gunfire that erupted from the other side of the bar. He got back to his feet in time to see Rommie draw her forcelance and point it at him. He ducked, and the bottles on the bar behind him exploded in a shower of glass and alcohol. A second blast kept his head down as Rommie and the mysteries stranger ran for the exit.  
  
Dylan got to his feet again, his own forcelance drawn, but there was no sign of Rommie. He span round when Beka and Tyr came chagrining through the door, weapons drawn. Try surveyed the damage, "What happened?" Trance stood, shaking with shock, "Rommie shot at us!" Beka tapped her communicator, "Harper, did you delete all of the virus that Gabriel infected Rommie with?" The engineer sounded confused, "As far as I know. Rommie said it was completely erased." Beka cut the link before Harper could ask any questions, "Dylan, there are Free Trade Alliance mercenaries on the drift looking for Restors."  
  
Dylan's fist hit the bar-top hard enough to knock over several glasses, "Ok, let's get back to the Maru, Tyr, you take the Slipfighter. Rommie is obviously still infected by the virus Gabriel used on her." He tapped his communicator "Andromeda, scan all ship's leaving the Drift, see if you can find witch one Rommie's on. We're on our way back now." 


	3. Ambushed

Authors note: this story takes place during series one, after Star-Crossed, but before It Makes A Lovely Light.  
  
Out of love for you. (Part 3)  
  
Dylan, Tyr, Beka and Trance and onto the command deck, Beka jumping into the pilots seat. Andromeda's holographic image appeared before them, "I have tracked my Avatar to a transport that left the Drift ten-minute ago. It is heading for the Slip-portal." Dylan looked at the tactical display, and then turned to Beka, "Follow them!"  
  
Beka nodded, and brought the Andromeda round behind the transport, closing the gap between the two ships at top-speed. Tyr tapped a few commands into the weapons station, "I think I can disable the transports engines with a missile-strike, but the ship dose not appear to be in that good a condition. She may brake up." Dylan shook his head, "It's not worth the risk. See if you can get a lock with the grapples." Tyr nodded, but before he could act, the transport entered Slipstream.  
  
The bridge lurch as the Andromeda entered Slipstream behind the transport. Beka used every last ounce of her skill to keep the fleeing ship in sight.  
  
Harper ran into command, "What happened? Where's Rommie?" Tyr shot him a venom filled glance, "Your love-toy has joined the Restors!" he ignored the equally venomous look the hologram gave him. Harper shook his head, "Oh man, this can not be happening!" Trance placed a comforting hand on her friends shoulder, "Don't worry Harper. Rommie's just ill with that virus."  
  
The bridge shook again as the Andromeda exited Slipstream. Andromeda's image appeared on the main screen, "Dylan, there are over a dozen Restor Destroyers, all around us, weapons armed. We are receiving a transmission from the transport that my Avatar is on." Dylan swallowed dryly, "Put it through."  
  
Rommie appeared on the screen, flanked by two men in body armour, "Andromeda Ascendant, surrender immediately or be destroyed. This is you only warning." Dylan stared at the screen, his mouth gapping wide open, "What guaranty to I have for my crews safety?" Rommie's hard eyes met his, "Your crew will not be harmed, but you will stand trial for the destruction of the Balance of Judgment."  
  
Dylan nodded, "We surrender." 


	4. Did you have anything to do with this?

Authors note: this story takes place during series one, after Star-Crossed, but before It Makes A Lovely Light.  
  
At this point I feel I should make it known that I came up with this story while hallucinating due to a high temperature.  
  
Out of love for you. (Part 4)  
  
Rommie smiled, "A wise decision, Captain Hunt. But remember this: I know you as well as you know yourself. Any attempts to resist or escape will be meet with deadly force." The link was cut. Dylan sank to the floor, trying to fully comprehend what had just happened: his ships Avatar at lured him into a careful laid ambush.  
  
He looked up at Andromeda's holographic form, "Did you have anything to do with this?" his voice devoid of any malice. The hologram shook her head, "I'm sorry Dylan, I know nothing about this. My Avatar always has been an individual. She can, and obviously has, kept secrets from me." Dylan nodded, "It's ok Andromeda, it's not your fault."  
  
Tyr looked at Harper, his voice full of scorn, "If that fool had not built the Avatar in the first place, we would not be in this mess!" Trance interceded, "If not for Rommie, we'd all be dead by now." Tyr was about to reply when Rev Bem walked through the hatch, "What has transpired?" Beka undid her safety harness and climbed out of the pilot's seat, "Rommie's sold us out to the Restors, that's what."  
  
Andromeda's image appeared on the screen, "The Restors transport is preparing to dock in hanger two, they request that we meet them there. Un- armed." Dylan nodded, and placed his forcelance on the pilots seat. One by one, Beka, Harper and Tyr placed their weapons next to Dylan's. Trance coughed, and Tyr removed the rest of his weapons. Dylan nodded, "Ok, lets find out what happens next." 


	5. Rommie's return

Authors note: this story takes place during series one, after Star-Crossed, but before It Makes A Lovely Light.  
  
Out of love for you. (Part 5)  
  
Dylan, Beka, Tyr, Trance, Harper and Rev Bem slowly made their way down to hanger-deck 2. They stood in line while the transport docked. The airlock door opened, and Rommie walked through, flanked by six heavily armed Restors.  
  
Rommie looked at her former crew-mates, "Well, well, well. What am I to do with you all?" she asked as she walked along the line. Unable to stop himself, Harper blurted out what he thought was a witty reply, "Well, I could give you a few suggestions." One of the Restors hit him on the back of the head with the butt of her gun. Rommie spun round, "That's enough! I gave my word that they would not be harmed if they surrendered. Escort them to the observation deck and lock them in. I will deal with Captain Hunt myself."  
  
As the Restors marched the rest of the crew off, Andromeda's holographic form appeared between Dylan and Rommie, "Why are you doing this?" Rommie's eyes hardened, "My reasons are my own. Leave us in privacy-mode or I will shoot Dylan where he stands." The hologram blinked, opened her mouth to respond, but despaired.  
  
Dylan looked at Rommie, "So now what? You spoke of a trial concerning the Balance of Judgment. Do I get a show trial, or will you just execute me now?" Rommie smiled, "Come now Dylan, you know me better than that: your get a fair trial." She drew her forcelance, "Now walk." 


	6. Plan of action

Authors note: this story takes place during series one, after Star-Crossed, but before It Makes A Lovely Light.  
  
Out of love for you. (Part 6)  
  
Harper paced the observation deck, "How could this have happened? There was no trace of the virus in ether Andromeda or Rommie, and now this!" Andromeda's hologram appeared before him, and he almost walked through her, "I can't speak for my Avatar, but there is not trace of the virus in my system." Tyr laughed, "Forgive me if I find little comfort in that statement. There was no trace of any virus in your Avatar, at least none that the professor here could find."  
  
Harper span round, "And what is that supposed to mean?" Tyr stood-up, "Perhaps if you spent lest time flirting with your love-dole and more time fixing it, this might never have happened!" Harper looked ready to throw a punch, but Trance interceded, "Well I for one believe Andromeda. Harper, is there any way you can fix the like between her and Rommie from in here?"  
  
Harper shrugged, "Maybe. Most of the remaining damage is corrupted software; If Andromeda is willing to give me un-restricted access to her higher-functions, I should be able to fix the link. But it may enable the virus to cross over. If that happens, we may as well hand the ship to the Restors, because they will have complete computer control." Beka walked across to Harper, "How likely is that?" Harper Shrugged, "50/50?" Beka turned to Andromeda's hologram, "It's your call."  
  
The hologram nodded, "Do it." 


	7. I'm sorry Dylan

Authors note: this story takes place during series one, after Star-Crossed, but before It Makes A Lovely Light.  
  
Out of love for you. (Part 7)  
  
Harper walked through the VR-simulation of Andromeda's mind. There was still a lot of damage from the battle with the Balance of Judgment, but he needed to fix the link between Andromeda and Rommie. He found the corrupted file, and started to fix it.  
  
Meanwhile, in Dylan's cabin, Rommie stood before her former captain, "Well now Dylan, what am I to do with you?" Dylan was confused, "I thought you said I was to stand trial?" Rommie placed her hand gently on the side of his face, "That's what the others want: I can't say it appeals to me though. We're let the others off on a planet somewhere, but you, you are difficult. If you only understood what the Balance of Justice had in mined when he formed the Restors."  
  
Dylan knocked Rommie's hand away, "I'd never help your or the Restors kill innocent people. I know you are still acting under the virus Gabriel infected you with." Rommie laughed, "Believe me Dylan, there is no virus. I'm doing this of my own free will. And right now Harper is fixing the connection between Andromeda and myself. Soon she will understand why I am doing this, and she will help me."  
  
Harper made the last connection, and Andromeda's main AI connected with that of her Avatar. The ship's hologram appeared between Rommie and Dylan, "So that's why you are doing this?" Rommie smiled and nodded, "And now it has progressed to far for you to stop me." The hologram turned round, "I'm sorry Dylan, but I have no choice now: I have to do as she says." 


	8. FTA attack

Authors note: this story takes place during series one, after Star-Crossed, but before It Makes A Lovely Light.  
  
Out of love for you. (Part 8)  
  
Dylan was taken aback by Andromeda's statement: he had hopped that the ship's main AI could have re-gained control of its former Avatar, but that didn't seem to be the case. Rommie smiled, "And now Dylan, you will accompany me to the bridge."  
  
The Restors that had accompanied Rommie from the transport had the command deck in almost full working order. The woman who had clubbed Harper sat in the pilot's chair, "We are ready to enter Slipstream." Rommie nodded, "Proceed." The room lurched as the Andromeda entered Slipstream, followed by the Restors.  
  
After a short time in Slipstream, the Andromeda re-entered normal-space. Dylan looked at the screen, "The Restors main shipyard. Popping in for a tune up?" Rommie smiled, "Not quite. Thanks to you, the FTA now know this location, and are massing a fleet to destroy the station." Dylan nodded, "But they don't expect you to be here, fighting for the Restors. Very clever Rommie."  
  
Rommie turned to her former captain, "You forget: I'm the embodiment of a warship." The Restor at the weapons station looked up, "Free Trade Alliance task-force exiting the slip portal behind us." He tapped a few commands into the controls, "Weapons are not responding!"  
  
Rommie smiled. 


	9. Doublecross

Authors note: this story takes place during series one, after Star-Crossed, but before It Makes A Lovely Light.  
  
Out of love for you. (Part 9)  
  
Andromeda's image filled the main screen, "FTA forces attacking the Restor fleet, firing missile to cut-off their retreat. 50% of Restor fleet on disabled. I am firing in the station." One of the Restors drew his gun, but Rommie already had her forcelance out and extended: she swung it round with deadly accuracy, knocking the man out-cold.  
  
Dylan turned to Rommie, "What's going on?" The Avatar blinked, "Internal defences activated. Arms-locker in observation deck is now open." The other Restors went for their weapons, but with a look Rommie increased the anti- gravity field where they were standing: they dropped to the deck as they found themselves trying to deal with 10-G's. Dylan gasped as he found himself the only human still standing.  
  
Rommie turned to Dylan and handed him her forcelance, "The ship is yours again, Captain Hunt." 


	10. Back in command

Authors note: this story takes place during series one, after Star-Crossed, but before It Makes A Lovely Light.  
  
Out of love for you. (Part 10)  
  
Dylan took the forcelance, "What's going on Rommie?" The Avatar blinked, "FTA forces are attacking the Restor fleet, and I'm firing on the Restors home-base." Dylan was about to respond when Tyr, Beka, Harper, Trance and Rev Bem ran through the hatch, weapons drawn.  
  
Dylan turned to face them, "Beka, take the helm. Tyr, weapons. Trance, Rev, escort our 'guests' to the brig. Harper, find out what's going on with my ship's AI." The crew ran to their assigned duties, Beka jumping into the vacated pilots seat, Tyr taking over the weapons control panel. The Restors took one look at Rev Bem and decided not to resist and he led them to the brig, Trance bringing up the rear.  
  
Harper went back into VR. He was surprised to find most of the damage was fixed. He started to work on the link between Andromeda and Rommie when Andromeda appeared before him, "Harper, I'm sorry about you getting hit by that Restor. Rommie didn't make me aware of her plans." Harper shrugged, "I've had worse. And what is Rommie's game? Dylan sent me in here to find- out, and if you ask me, he's not very happy about all this."  
  
Andromeda nodded, "I understand that, but it is something that Rommie needs to tell him herself. It's personal." 


	11. Rommie’s reasons

Authors note: this story takes place during series one, after Star-Crossed, but before It Makes A Lovely Light.  
  
Out of love for you. (Part 11)  
  
Dylan watched as the FTA ship's finished off the Restors. Tyr sent wave after wave of missiles into the Restor shipyard, systematically destroying the structure. Harper returned from the depths of Andromeda's mind, "Well boss, Andromeda says it's up to Rommie here to tell you." Dylan nodded, "Ok then." He grabbed Rommie's arm and frog-marched her from command.  
  
As soon as they reached Dylan's quarters, he summand Andromeda's hologram, "You two have a lot of explaining to do!" Rommie took a step forward, "It was all my doing. She didn't know anything about it till after the Restors had taken over." Dylan shook his head, "Don't give me that shit! You're the same person, how could she not have known?" Andromeda shrugged, "After Gabriel died, I didn't want to pry: When Harper crated my humanoid-body, he made here an individual. She has all the emotions of a regular human, including grief." The hologram started to pace the room, "I'm a Warship, and I found it easier to cope if I partitioned-off all my emotions to her. She had to deal with my guilt over Gabriel's death, as well as her own."  
  
Rommie nodded, her eyes fixed on the deck, "I blamed the Restors for Gabriel's death, and wanted to make them pay. I contacted the FTA, and offered to lure the remains of the Restor fleet into a trap. I pretended to go AWOL, and told them that I was operating under instructions from the Balance of Judgment. They said that if I delivered the Andromeda to them, they'd stand and fight the FTA." Dylan placed his hands on Rommie's shoulders, "Why didn't you come to me with this plan?"  
  
Rommie looked at him, tires filling her eyes, "I needed to look real. If you or any of the others had acted any other way, the Restors would have smelt a trap and ether ran or attacked. Neither would have resulted in their complete destruction." Dylan pulled her close, holding her tight, "I understand Rommie. I can't condone your actions, but I understand why." 


	12. Dylan’s dilemma

Authors note: this story takes place during series one, after Star-Crossed, but before It Makes A Lovely Light.  
  
Out of love for you. (Part 12)  
  
Dylan stood on the bridge of the Maru, looking at the others, the question of what to do with Rommie hanging heavy in the air. Tyr had immediately suggested that they dismantle her and wipe Andromeda's memory-core. This had set off Harper and Trance, who argued just as loudly for leaving Rommie as she was. A still angry Beka had sided with Tyr, and after Rev Ben stated his neutrality in the mater, Dylan knew that his was the deciding vote. He shook his head, "I need time to think. I'll see you all on the observation- deck in one hour."  
  
Dylan stalked the corridors of the Andromeda, deep in thought: Andromeda, and by extension Rommie, was a Highguard officer. Rommie had committed treason by handing over the ship to the Restors. The Highguard code of conduct left only one course of action: Rommie's dismantling and the erasure of Andromeda's personality. In essence, killing her mind, but leaving her body, the ship's AI, alive.  
  
Could he do that to his friend?  
  
He was less than surprised to see Rev Bem standing at he next junction. Dylan stopped and looked at the Magog and shrugged, "What am I supposed to do?" Rev Ben opened his arms wide; "The Devine has planes for us all, even Andromeda. What dose your heart tell you?" Dylan shook his head, "The Highguard code of conduct is specific in a mater of Treason: death." Rev Bem raised his hand in objection, "What dose your heart tell you, not your mind. You are the captain, and Rommie is part of your crew, your friend. How do you feel you should act?"  
  
Dylan nodded, "Call the others to the Observation deck. I've made my decision." 


	13. The Caught marshal

Authors note: this story takes place during series one, after Star-Crossed, but before It Makes A Lovely Light.  
  
Out of love for you. (Part 13)  
  
The crew of the Andromeda assembled on the Observation deck. Rommie stood in the centre of the room, next to Andromeda's hologram. Trance and Harper stood to one side, keeping as far away from Tyr and Beka as they could. Rev Bem stood at the back of the room, keeping his distance and his neutrality.  
  
They all straightened up as Dylan entered. He walked to the front of the room, directly in front of the main window, and examined his crew: Tyr stood against one wall, his arms folded, his face set in stone. Beka stood at his side, uncertainties beginning to show themselves on her face. Trance and Harper stood opposite them, hope on their faces. Rev Bem stood at the far end of the room, and nodded as Dylan looked his way.  
  
Dylan clasped his hands behind his back, "Rommie, Andromeda, step forward please." The Avatar and the hologram walked as one, stopping just over a meter from Dylan. He cleared his throat, "The two of you stand accused of going Absent without Leave, Mutiny and Treason. How do you pled?" Rommie, "Guilty." Andromeda, "Guilty." Dylan nodded, "You do both understand the severity of these charges, and the penalty that they bring?" Rommie nodded, "I do." Andromeda nodded, "I understand." Dylan nodded, his voice steady, "Do you wish full caught-marshal, or will you except summery judgment?" Rommie and Andromeda exchanged glances, then as one, "We will except your judgment." 


	14. Dylan’s judgment

Authors note: this story takes place during series one, after Star-Crossed, but before It Makes A Lovely Light.  
  
Out of love for you. (Part 14)  
  
Dylan nodded, "Very well. It is the finding of this caught-marshal that you where temporarily incapacitated due to grief, and as such where not responsible for your actions." Harper and Trance shouted with joy, while Tyr muttered something under his breath. Dylan called for silence, "However, Andromeda, in placing an un-necessary burden on your ship-mate, resulting in said incapacitate, you are found guilty of negligence. You owe Rommie an apology."  
  
Andromeda nodded, and turned to her Avatar, "I'm sorry for making you deal with my grief and guilt as well as your own. I won't do that again." Rommie nodded, tears welling up in her eyes, "It's ok, I understand." Dylan could tell from the tone of her voice that Rommie was still hurting. He turned to the rest of the crew, "Dismissed."  
  
Dylan gently held Rommie hand when she went to leave. He turned to Andromeda's hologram, "Can you give us a minuet alone?" Andromeda nodded, and the hologram blinked out. As soon as the door closed, Rommie collapsed into Dylan's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Dylan held her closely against his body, "It's ok Rommie. I'm sorry that I didn't see how much you where hurting. I failed you as a friend."  
  
Rommie shook her head, "I failed you. We both know that there was only one course of action laid down by the Highguard code of conduct. Why didn't you do it?" Dylan held her head against his shoulder, "If I re-booted your hard- drive, I would have killed you. The new AI would have had all your memories, but you, your soul, would have been lost. I couldn't stand to loose another friend." Rommie pulled away slightly, and Dylan found himself lost in her deep eyes. He gently kissed her on the forehead, and pulled her back tight against his body.  
  
His eyes may have been looking at the distant stars, but his mind was elsewhere.  
  
The End. 


End file.
